Tova Shatter-Shield
|Base ID = }} Tova Shatter-Shield is a Nord and the matron to Clan Shatter-Shield in Windhelm. Her husband is Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. Tova had two twin daughters, Nilsine Shatter-Shield and the deceased Friga Shatter-Shield. She can usually be found at the market in the southwest Stone Quarter, Candlehearth Hall, or walking nearby. At night, she heads to the House of Clan Shatter-Shield, where she can also be found during the day. Background Muiri, an early contract-holder in the Dark Brotherhood questline, knew Tova and the other members of clan Shatter-Shields well. After Friga's death, Muiri visited the family to share in their grieving. During the visit, Muiri met Alain Dufont, a bandit, who exploited Muiri's affections to get closer to the Shatter-Shields and their wealth. Succeeding in robbing them, Alain fled, pushing the blame on Muiri and destroying her relationship with the Shatter-Shields. Interactions Blood on the Ice During the quest, "Blood on the Ice," Tova provides the Dragonborn with the key to Hjerim, the home of her late daughter, when he or she says they will catch her daughter's killer, The Butcher. Mourning Never Comes If the Dragonborn assassinates Nilsine for Muiri, in "Mourning Never Comes," Tova commits suicide. She and her suicide note can be found on the floor upstairs in the House of Clan Shatter-Shield. Her body can be looted for the key to Hjerim. Dialogue Blood on the Ice "Not really sure what to do with myself anymore. I just miss her so much." : "I'm sorry -- she was very dear to me, and it's rather painful to think about. I'd rather not talk about my daughter, if you'll excuse me." ::I have authority in this matter, and need your cooperation. "Well... all right. What exactly do you need to know?" ::I'm trying to find out who did this. I was hoping you'd help. "Well... all right. What exactly do you need to know?" ::Do you want to find your daughter's killer or not? "I've had enough troubles recently. What is it that you're after?" :::I'd like to investigate her house, but I'll need the key. "Hjerim? Well, I'm not sure what you think you'll find there, but you're welcome to have a look." ::I'm sorry to have troubled you. "Good day." Conversations Friga's possessions Tova: "I understand you purchase used goods, as well as sell them?" Aval: "Yes, that's right. Whether or not I'm interested depends on what you've got, of course." Tova: "I have some things that belonged to my daughter, Friga. She... she won't be needing them any more." Aval: "Oh, I see. Yes, yes of course I'll take a look. Just bring them by whenever it's convenient for you." Quotes *''"I've been a bit out of sorts since... since our daughter was taken from us."'' *''"No mother should have to bury her daughter."'' *''"I try not to think of her, but sometimes the simplest thing will remind me."'' Trivia *If Nilsine is killed outside of the Dark Brotherhood quest, Tova does not commit suicide, neither does she offer any special dialogue. Even if the quest is completed later, she remains alive. *Guards say during "Blood on the Ice," "Friga Shatter-Shield's old place? It's been abandoned ever since she was killed. I think her mother, Tova, has the key.", but if Tova is deceased, they will say, "Her mother would have had the key, but she... that family is cursed, I tell you." Bugs * If Tova committed suicide, looting the key to Hjerim from her body may not activate the quest chain Blood on the Ice. * Tova's body after her suicide may disappear. Appearances * ru:Това Расколотый Щит es:Tova Escudo Quebrado de:Tova Schmetter-Schild Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters